Omi
Omi is one of the four Xiaolin Dragons along with Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Clay Bailey. His element is water and he is one of the two protagonists of the series. History Background Omi has lived at the Xiaolin Temple for most of his life. He was an orphan taken in by Master Fung, the head of the temple. He is very proficient in martial arts, so Master Fung started training him to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi met the rest of the Dragons, and they began their quest to find all the Shen Gong Wu. This was when they first met their enemies; Jack Spicer and Wuya. Turn to Evil After some time, they met Chase Young. Chase saw potential in Omi, saying that he would one day become powerful enough to defeat him. Chase, knowing this, told Omi he was working for the wrong side. He started working to turn Omi to the Heylin side, or else he would be forced to kill Omi altogether. Chase convinced him to go into the Ying-Yang world to look for Master Fung, whom Chase had imprisoned. Omi, not knowing the danger of using the Ying Yo-Yo, entered the Ying-Yang world, and came out without his chi, turning him evil. The other monks could restore Omi's chi, but Omi was still bound by the pledge of loyalty he made to Chase while evil. Chase took possession of Omi's chi (shown through the transfer of his forehead dots), and in this way made Omi one of his Jungle Cats. With Omi's chi, Chase was even more powerful and unstoppable. His friends eventually wagered themselves in exchange for Omi's freedom in a 4-on-4 soccer Showdown, which the Xiaolin side won. Final Quest After months and showdowns, Master Fung told all the dragons that he would promote only one monk to master dragon, and tells them they all had to go on a quest of their own choice. Omi decided that he would go back in time to stop Chase Young from ever becoming evil by freezing himself, so he could be awake in the future to get the Sands of Time. He found the temple destroyed, and the dragons and other monks captured. Jack Spicer had gained the upper hand and became the Emperor of Darkness. Eventually, he traveled back in time. There, he switched the soup Hannibal Roy Bean planned to give Chase to make him evil. Going into the present, he finds that Clay Bailey had become the head dragon and had the other dragons farm and live another life in the evil world concurred by an evil Master Monk Guan, whom Hannibal turned after failing to do so to Chase. They were captured, and to free them, a good Chase Young drank the evil soup and became the evil lizard creature he was in the original timeline, sacrificing his good self to do so. Omi returned to stop what he did. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo fought Hannibal Bean, Evil Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, and Wuya which the Xiaolin won. Omi returned to a normal present, where Master Fung eventually declared Raimundo Pedrosa the head dragon. In the end, they all got ready to battle every villain they ever faced, before the show ended. Personality While Omi is very skilled at what he does, he is also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which has caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait does not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise reveals that his greatest trait is loyalty. Omi has a problem with American idioms and is constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women were rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko and other girls seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and other girls. Physical Appearance Omi is a very small boy with a big, round-shaped and like traditional monks is bald head, small black eyes, long black eyebrows, small hands and yellow-skinned. Since Omi has never been influenced with the outside world he often wears his Xiaolin robes almost all the time. Relationships Friends Raimundo - Omi and Raimundo have many contradicting personality traits. Omi is very studious and holds great admiration for authority figures like Master Fung and Master Monk Guan, where as Raimundo is undisciplined and has often had issues obeying authority figures. Though Raimundo teases Omi once in awhile they do care about each other similar to an older/younger brother relationship. When Raimundo joined the Heylin, Omi found it the hardest to accept, and when Omi joined the Heylin side in season two, Raimundo seemed to lead the group in attempts to get him back. When Raimundo was named the Shoku Warrior, Omi was able to put his pride aside to be happy for him. Kimiko - Originally, Omi's views on women were rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko and other girls seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and other girls. But they are good friends. Kimiko is more of a sister figure to Omi as she is always showing him gadgets from the modern world and seen often protecting him from bullies like Raimundo. Clay - Clay, as he is with many people, is very friendly towards Omi. Clay looks after Omi and protects him from danger. Omi and Clay almost never contradict each other, and on many occasions save each other from danger or even death. Jermaine - Jermaine is one of Omi's best friends. They met in New York in the episide "My Homey Omi." Enemies Jack Spicer - Jack was the first villain Omi and his friends ever faced, and the person Omi had the most Xiaolin Showdowns with. In spite of this Omi and Jack have numerous traits in common. Both are very talented in their own ways, Omi in martial arts and Jack in robotic engineering. They are both extremely egotistical, Jack believing he is the world's greatest evil boy genius and Omi thinking he is the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever. They both also seemed to have family issues, Omi being orphaned and Jack's parents apparently having no involvement in his life. Unlike his friends, Omi seems to see some good in Jack. When Jack helped the monks defeat Wuya, Omi invited Jack to live with them in the temple, to which Jack refused but offered going out for ice cream sometime. A second time Omi offered Jack to join the temple, he accepted, though he returned to his evil ways. In a showdown with Jack, Omi accurately guessed that Jack wanted to conquer the world because he felt insignificant and that he did want to become good but gave up because he believed he would fail. Chase Young - Chase is the villain who successfully turned Omi to the Heylin side, even turning Omi into one of his jungle cats. Chase had used many tricks to test Omi's abilities, such as taking Jermaine as an apprentice so he could fight Omi for him. He also tricked Omi into going to the Yin Yang World to save Master Fung, ultimately losing his good side there. Chase has shown to have a good side from time to time, helping the Xiaolin Warriors defeat spider monsters from the Earth's crust, and giving Omi information to help him and his friends defeat Sibini. In the series finale, Omi used the Sands of Time to go to the past and stop Chase from becoming evil, however the future was so awful as a result that good Chase willingly sacrificed himself to become evil to restore things to normal and save Omi and his friends. Dragon Powers and Weaknesses As the Dragon of Water, Omi's attacks include Tsunami Strike, Tornado Strike, and Wudai Neptune Water. Tsunami Strike and Tornado Strike usually involve Omi spinning rapidly, creating whirlpools of water. Wudai Neptune Water allows him more powerful and versatile water based attacks, such as stopping the flow of an entire waterfall and river, and even creating water out of thin air. His Wudai Weapon is the Shimo Staff, a very small cylinder made of ice that changes shape into various weapons such as long staffs, spears, hammers, and maces. His signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, and his Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Kaijin Charm, which he calls "icy" at first, meaning cool. Omi is extremely scared of squirrels which he is usually attacked by them. When the warriors went through Chase Young's land to get the Bird of Paradise, evil squirrels attacked and Omi was paralyzed with fear. Furthermore, his self-centered attitude goes against him making himself seem hard to like, especially when it comes to Raimundo. References pl:Omi Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles